The King and I
by xxElenaGilbertxx
Summary: Dimitri Belikov is the Royal King and is engaged to Lissa.Rose is a badass dhamphr who got herself in trouble, and is now working for Dimitri as his personal servent, love blossoms between them but will Dimitri keep to his duties or risk it for his Roza?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing 5 stories now... how stupid am I? What am I getting myself into? Well, anyway while you answer those two questions, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters... (Tear) **

_Chapter One_

_RPOV_

_I was in a cell again, but not just any cell, a courts cell. I started a fight with one of the Royal Guards as I wanted to speak with the King, but he didn't let me. So I punched him, yep punched him. I really need to control my temper sometimes. _

_I wanted to talk to the King, protesting about the new law he is about to pass, that dhamphrs have to now graduate at the venerable age of 16. Suddenly my cell door opened revealing many Royal Guardians, the one I hit right at the front._

"_Rosemarie Hathaway, I would like to pronounce our Royal King Dimitri Belikov." _

"_Is this a joke?" I snapped, but my mouth suddenly dropped as the Guardian bowed and in came the one and only. _

_He was just as the rumours had said, a God, a Russian God as he was known. He was about 6 feet 7, he had long brown hair that was tied up at the nape of his neck and he had the most amazing chocolate brown eyes, I had ever seen. He was drop dead gorgeous. I shut my mouth up and did a bow as I hate doing curtseys. _

_I heard a low chuckle, I looked up and the wonderful sound was coming from his lips. I have never felt this way before in my life._

_DPOV_

_She was beautiful, more beautiful than Vasilisa, she had long brown hair, but a she had a darker shade to mine, her height was about 5'7 and she had an athletic but curvy figure. I could image her punching Eddie. _

"_Um so what do you want?" she asked, her voice was quite load but it did get lower with each word, I could tell she was nervous due to her aura. _

"_I came here to tell you about your punishment." I replied, I smiled at her; she gave a back a quizzical look. _

"_What? Don't I have to go to court or something?" _

"_No" I said, laughing in my head at what I was about to say. "You'll have to work for me."_

"_Oh as a guardian? That's not really a punishment, with all the experience I've got." She smiled, she was utterly gorgeous._

"_No, you will be my servant for 3 months starting tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock sharp." I smiled, and turned round just as I saw her face turn into horror. Eddie closed the door behind me as I heard her rushing to the door. She went so fast she crashed into the metal; I heard her ranting as I stepped out into the cool night air. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_RPOV_

_What a dream. The King came to see me, and he gave me my punishment. Ha, I had to be his personal servant for 3 months, the funniest dream I have ever had. I turned on the cold slab that was my bed, looking at the clock outside the cell which read 5.45, I closed my eyes to drift off to sleep again. _

_My cell door opened with a groan and something fell on my head. I shot up._

"_What the hell!"_

"_Rise and shine sleepy head, the King wants you making his breakfast in 10 minutes." Eddie was by the door, a massive grin on his face._

"_Damn." I got up realising it wasn't stupid dream, I took of the prison jumpsuit finally remembering Eddie was still there. "Turn around Eddie or do you want to see my gorgeous body, well I wouldn't be surprised everyone does." I gave Eddie my famous man-eater smile as he turned around. I slipped on the clothes he had given me, a plain white top, cord trousers and a white pinafore. I looked ridiculous. _

_Arriving at the Palace Kitchen, after a tour, a lady came rushing up to me. She had blonde curls, short, blue eyed and she had a little girly shaped face. _

"_Hello. My name is Mia Rinaldi and I'm the lady of waiting for the Princess Vasilisa Dragomir." Mia said as she placed a hand in front of her. I took it._

"_Hi, Rose Hathaway." I said as I gave her my rough shake. "What does Belikov have for breakfast?"_

_Mia took a step back and gasped. "You never address the Royal King, Beli..." she couldn't even say the name._

"_And? What does he have for breakfast or should I ask someone else?" I was getting impatient; I already had a shout fest with the footman. _

"_Um, eggs and bacon. The fridge is over there, and the pots and pans are in the cupboard over the microwave. Mia went out of the kitchen leaving me alone. I got out the eggs and a frying pan. I squirted some oil on the frying pan and turned on the hob. When the oil bubbled I cracked the eggs, while they were cooking I got the bacon and placed them by the eggs in the frying pan. Turning over the bacon, a voice came from outside the door._

"_Where is she? Where is my breakfast?" _

_It was him, the one and only. _

"_She is just finishing, she will be out in a minute" Mia's voice trilled._

"_Damn" I quickly got a plate and scraped the eggs and bacon on to it. I rushed out the door and followed the corridors which I had been down earlier. I knocked on the door that belonged to the room of Belikov. _

"_Come in."_

_I walked in and I gasped. He was lying over the top of his massive bed, shirt off and he had only shorts on. He was gorgeous. _

"_Bring it over here." I walked over to the bed, placing the plate next to him. His aroma was heaven, I smelt the air relishing in the smell. "Something you like?" He said, not taking his eye from the book he was reading. It was a western, I looked over to his bedside table, it was full of them._

"_No, but I can see you like western books." I replied, blushing._

"_Yes. And I didn't know the famous Rose Hathaway blushes." Dimitri gave a wicked smile and started reading his book again. _

_I slowly walked out of the room again. Where has the old Rose gone? I never used to blush or not think of a snide remark. I leant against the wall opposite his door and placed my head in my hands, realising I didn't like the new me and wondering if I would ever be the same again._

_**Sorry its short, mocks and everything, it will get better. Please review, review, review! **_

_**If you like the Covenant, Twilight, Stardust, Percy Jackson and CSI Miami then read GREX101 stories now, after you review of course.**_

_**Maddy xoxo (*whisper* gossip girl!) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soooo much for all your lovely reviews and to everyone that has this story as their favourite or on alert and especially the ones who put me as a favourite author. They all make my day! This is going to be again short only because of mocks and because I have really hurt my index finger so I can't write for so long. I don't know what I'm going to do with the mocks as I can't even hold a pen properly! Review, review, review! **

_Chapter 3_

_RPOV_

_It was the end of a busy two weeks, when I got called into Dimitri's room. I walked in preparing for a telling off for doing everything completely wrong, but I was in for a surprise._

"_Rose, can you choose me a tie from my wardrobe please, I am not good with fashion, but I think, with your style you could help me?" his voice called from his ensuite bathroom._

_I walked over to his big oak wardrobe and opened it, piles and piles of clothes fell out on top of me, making me fall over and get covered with clothes. I didn't think you could be killed by suffocation by clothes! I heard a chuckle from above the clothes; a hand came through all the layers and collided with my nose. _

"_Ow! Watch where you put your hand!" I yelped, as the hand moved lower down and grasped my forearm pulling me up. _

"_Sorry, I don't clean up very well and how was I to know you were in curled up in a ball?" Dimitri pulled me up so I was pulled up to his hard chest. I gasped from the closeness and stood back. I noticed he had a white crisp shirt on, top buttons unfastened so you could see the top of his hairless chest. _

"_Um, this tie will go with your shirt." I said as I pulled a tie up from the pile. _

"_Can you put it on for me?" Dimitri asked as he perched on the end of his bed. I murmured a yes, and placed the tie around his neck and tied the classic knot and pulled it up to his neck. He patted the bed beside him and motioned me to sit down._

"_Roza, may I call you Roza? It the Russian pronunciation of Rose." _

"_Um, yes sure." I replied, but the name made me go weak at the knees._

"_Once you leave here, I would like you to guard me if that is alright. All the time you have been here, I just feel safe and I hope to feel that for the rest of my life. I will offer you a large salary and there will be no attachments. Please will you take my offer?"_

_Could I? All my feelings from the past few days came crashing on me, could I really hold them on my shoulders for the rest of my life? Could I watch him marry Lissa? I know I was betraying my best friend, the person that I have a bond with and the person I want to guard. I know this whole marriage is arranged but I know by my bond with Lissa, she has feelings for him. _

_As if he could read my mind Dimitri persisted again, "I know you are destined to be Vasilisa's guardian but I could talk to her and as she will be my wife she will still see you, as you will be my guardian." _

"_Yes, I will be your guardian." My voice came out a bit excited as I said these words. _

"_My I see your marks?" he said, his voice now in a higher tone._

"_Sure." I said as I turned my back to him. I felt his fingers slide my hair to the side, his fingertips just touching my neck, making my hairs go up. _

"_Wow." He breathed, I felt him get closer, my heart started beating faster and I was sure he felt it as he gave a low chuckle and brushed his lips against my main molnija mark. He just took my breath away as he turned me around just by his hand that was now situated at my waist. He pressed his lips firmly on mine, hoping for entrance. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue touch mine, but as soon as it started I felt him go. I opened my eyes and he was in the furthest corner of the room._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered, I nearly couldn't hear the words, I stood up and took a step toward him and before I could say it was all right, he grasped his blazer from the back of his chair and walked out. Fast._

"_What have you done to him?" Mia entered the room. "And what is this mess, clean it up now! I should be at the ball by now! God!"She stormed out as I started to fold the clothes, placing them neatly back in the wardrobe. Knowing now the feeling I was now having was the feeling I thought I would never ever allowed myself to have. Love. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and faves and alerts and because of all this I'm giving you, my amazing readers, another chapter, if you keep on doing this I will be writing a chapter on my birthday (which is this Friday! 16****th****!) and on Christmas Day! **

**Some of you are saying I'm going too fast and that Rose is a bit soft. Well because of this I will make you happy (as that is what I do best!) and I will slow down and make Rose go to her normal self!**

**Review!**

_Chapter 4_

_DPOV_

_What have I done? I just kissed her. I'm marrying Vasilisa in 2 weeks and I have betrayed her. I have ruined everything, I will be a rubbish King._

_ROPV_

_I was thinking about it all night and I realised what I had to do. I quickly got dressed and stormed up to his room. I knocked roughly and entered without been given entrance. _

"_King Belikov, I have changed my mind, I do not want to be your guardian and I never will be, Lissa is my priority and I will stay with her. If you have any problems with that, then I am sorry but you will have to live with it!" I said calmly not even looking up to see his face as I said the words. _

"_Miss Rose if that's how you want it to be then go on with your plans, I have no objections, but my offer still stands." I look up at him; his face was in his King's mask, where you couldn't see what he was feeling. _

"_Thank you sir," I bowed and left the room quickly, making myself bump into Lissa. _

"_Rose!" Lissa squealed as she pulled me into her big hugs that I loved so much. Happiness and love filled the bond, I pulled back, she was flushed and her eyes were sparkling. "Come on, let's go and have coffee."_

_I followed her into the kitchen, I was about to make our drinks when she took over and in a few minutes there was my favourite drink in front of me. Hot chocolate._

"_I haven't seen you since we left the academy; I've missed you so much Rose, how have you been?"_

_Lissa left after we graduated to live with the King after their fathers arranged their marriages, since I've been a servant here at the palace Lissa was travelling the world before she got settled down. _

"_I've been good, how was the Italia? Meet any fit guys that I could date?"_

"_No, I wasn't looking at any boys as I've got my Dimitri", she giggled and a Love hit me through my chest realising it was her feeling for Dimitri. I smiled, "I never asked, when's the wedding?" _

"_In two weeks!" she clapped her hands like a toddler getting excited by a toy. "Oh, I forgot to ask, how's it like being the person that is being ordered around rather than the person that is ordering other people around?"_

"_Oh well, you know it is, my time being damned wasted, I should have been your guardian by now." I got up and started clearing away the now empty drinks. _

"_Well, I've got to go now, Dimitri is waiting!" she gave me another hug and left the room. I left the kitchen, walked to my room and fell onto my bed. I was so tired, I didn't realise, I wasn't the only person in the room._

**I'm soooo sorry is sooo short, I've got a writer's block, and I really need some ideas, so I will be so happy if some of you can help me, all my stories I'm doing are getting jumbled up in my head. I know that is not a good excuse. But I will really appreciate if someone could help me. **

**Thank you x**

**Maddy xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Unknown POV_

_She was beautiful, why did I give up on her when I had the chance. She was asleep, she looked so calm and peaceful, I slowly walked out of the room and walked to my bedroom where I could rest my thoughts and dream about her._

_RPOV_

_The sunlight poared through my window, blazing my eyelids with light. I slowly dragged my legs over the side of the bed and stepped into the bathroom that was joined to my bedroom. I took of my clothes and stepped into the cold shower. It took 5 minutes and I was out again. I put my clothes, walked out and entered the kitchen. I grapped a doughnut from the counter and went to make King Belikov's breakfast. _

_"Rose!" Lissa squealed behind me, "I've got some exciting news, Dimitri and I have put forward the wedding date! Its Saturday! I know this is short notice but can you be my maid of honour?" _

_Her words flew past me, the only words I heard was the wedding was now Saturday. "Um, you know the answer, of course." I weaved past her with the Belikov's breakfast, trying not to trip up on her dress. I left her with a huge smile on her face while I walked to thier bedroom, I knocked gently on his door and entered. Their bedsheets were rumpled and blood was on the bottom sheets. "Eugh."_

_"Yep and you've got to clean them up." I heard a voice behind me, Mia was standing holding clean bedsheets for the bed. _

_"Really? Thats disgusting!" I heard Mia chuckle behind me, I placed the tray on the chest of drawers and started, with the end of my fingertips and started scraping back the bloody sheets. I held them daintily in my arms and with my foot opened the door. I walked as fast as I could to the massive bins outside and placed the sheets in the bin. I sighed, Lissa was not a virgin anymore and she lost it to that damn Belikov. _

_"Rose, I forgot to tell you, there is a masquerade ball on tonight and Dimka said you could have a day off and have some fun with me! Come on lets get ready, you can borrow one of my dresses." She pulled me along to her dresser room and walked straight to the wardrobe, pulled out a blue sequined dress and placed it in front of me. "This will do." _

_I took off my clothes and placed the dress on, it fit in all the right places and the corset pushed my breasts up to their advantage. I loved it, I pulled Lissa close, forgetting about Dimitri. She tied my hair up in a bun but curled my hair at the front and let them drop to frame my face. She then gave me a blue butterfly mask which I had tied to my head. Lissa quickly got dressed herself in a pink one shoulder, knee length dress which she had a hold a pale pink mask to her face. She left her blonde curls down. She ,,they would be happy together. _

_We walked into the ballroom and everyone stopped and gasped, they were all looking at Lissa, like always, I smiled and walked to the refreshments. I grapped a diet coke and a cupcake. I started eating and drinking and did that for the rest of the night intill someone tapped me on the shoulder and asked me to dance, I took his hand and we walked to the middle of the ballroom floor. He took my waist in his hands and we swayed to the music, his face was hidden by the mask but I could see the clolour of his eyes, the deep brown that I would always see in my dreams. They belonged to Dimitri Beliokov._

_**In the new year they will be longer! Its just that I got a new laptop, but i haven't got word, im writing on wordpad or something so i cant see how many words i am writing and sorry if there are any typos as there is no spelling checker.**_

_**Until next time a question, who is the unknown POV from? **_

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I love all your reviews, but some have got confused, and it is my fault I should have made it clear. The unknown pov was watching Rose not Lissa, he was the person in her room when she was sleeping. Anyway lets get on with the story. (this next bit was suggested by Megz () )**_

_Chapter 6 _

_Lissa POV_

_I weaving through the crowd, chatting to few of the guests as I passed, finally I found him. He was wrapped around a girl they were wrapped into each others arms, I looked closer at the girl, Rose! "ROSE!" I screamed as stormed over there, grasping Dimka's arm into my own. "What are you doing?"_

"_Dancing?" Rose replied. "Lis are you OK?"_

"_It wasn't just dancing. You're trying to take him away from me, you little, ew."_

"_I wasn't doing anything! I don't even like him!" Rose snapped back. _

_RPOV_

_Something was wrong with Lissa, darkness took her so I took some out but that made me worse._

"_Eh, you know exactly what you were doing! I don't want to see you ever again, you may still keep up with your duties but after that your gone, understand? Your nothing but a servant to me now!"_

"_Lissa, I'm your best friend I would never do that to you! Yes we kissed earlier in the week, but I stopped it! I said I couldn't do it, I couldn't do that to you, please Lissa." however mad I get, I can't shout at Lissa, I just couldn't. Even though I tried, so hard, I couldn't do it._

"_Its Princess Vasilisa too you!" She snapped and walked off tugging a stunned Dimitri after her. _

_My world was in tumbling around me, and I didn't know how to stop it._

_Unknown POV_

_She was in the middle of the dance floor, head in her hands, everyone was staring at her, she didn't deserve to be treated that way and I won't make it happen again!_

_RPOV_

_I suddenly remembered where I was and left without a word to anyone. Keeping my head to the floor, starting to walk to my room, I bumped into someone._

"_Rose?" _

_I looked up and a young man, he had brown hair and he smelt of ale and clove cigarettes. "Adrian!"_

_I jumped on him, burying my head into his neck. Adrian Belikov was my next closest friend to Lissa and needed him right now. Adrian was Dimitri's younger brother and the favourite of the Late King Richard, their father. _

"_Hey, little Dhampir, are you alright? I saw how Lissa treated you, it wasn't fair, you don't even like my brother, do you?" as he said it, he stepped back a confused look on his face._

"_No, Adrian,I would never like your brother ever! You know I can't keep to one person." When ever I was around Adrian, the darkness went away. I smiled and pulled him to my room. "Look away, I'm going to get changed. I'm tired." Adrian turned around and laughed._

"_Rosemarie Hathaway. Tired? Never heard of it!" _

"_You can turn around now." I was wearing one of my dad's old t shirts he had left behind when he left my mum and some pants. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Um, can you sleep with me, only that! Nothing else!" _

_He chuckled, "Of course."_

_I entered my bed first and Adrian curled around me, I could feel his breath on my neck, I smiled at least I had one friend who would always love me._

_Unknown POV/Adrian POV_

_I was beside her in bed, finally I was with her and hopefully sometime she will consider being something more. I kissed the back of her head before I felt sleep take over my senses._

_**Review! And again any ideas are welcome! Well done to the people who thought it was Adrian. **_

_**Love Maddy xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_RP0V_

_Yawning, I jumped out of bed, remembering I had to work early as it was the Lissa's and Belikov's wedding practice today and I had to get ready to be Lissa's maid of honour. It was then I remembered that me and Lissa, weren't friends any more. I turned to get back to bed when I saw Adrian was still here. His hair was tousled but he was still gorgeous but it soon stopped when he woke up by his own snores. I must be a heavy sleeper if I didn't hear them. Adrian looked over at the clock, "Shit! I'm late!"_

_I burst out laughing as he grapped his clothing from last night and swearing so loud that, probably, the other side of the palace could hear him. He abruptly turned to me. "What you laughing at Little Dhamphr? Your supposed to be there too!"_

_I burst into another set of giggles, "Don't you remember? Lissa had a right go at me, I've been docked off her friends list." As the laughter subsided, I realised what had happened and burst into tears, which I haven't done since I was 3. Adrian wrapped me up into his arms and rubbed my back. _

"_Shhh, Rosie, Lissa had a bit too much to drink last night, she's probably forgotten, lets go and see, eh?" He gently pushed me back and gave me a small kiss on my lips which made my knees go weak, when I was with Adrian my thoughts for Dimitri all went away. Which was a good thing, right?_

"_Ok." I sniffled. "Let me have a shower first."_

"_Rose, have you seen the time? I don't just swear for nothing." Adrian gave me his famous smile. We all knew that last part was complete crap. I grapped some clothes and Adrian wiped up my tears and guided me to Dimitri's and Lissa's chambers. Adrian knocked on the door and Mia answered. She saw me and gently closed the door._

"_Rose, Lissa has forbidden you from the cermonies except you will be one of the servants like your supposed to be. She says that she doesn't want anything to do with you. I'm sorry. Adrian, you can come in."_

_I was gobsmaked, how could Lissa do this to me? Adrian suddenly went into action. "I'm not joining either, if Rose can't go. You tell that to Dimitri and he will change her mind!"_

"_Adrian, don't. Dimitri won't change her mind, he's already tried, I can tell from the bond. Your his brother, you need to be there." I started pushing Adrian through the doors but he tried to stay put but with my strong ass pushing him and Mia pulling him, he had no chance. "Have a nice time." _

_I started walking back to my room when Mia got to me, "You don't have to practice today, I know how you feel, I'll tell you the day before the wedding." she patted me on the back and walked back into the chamber. I sighed and carried on to my bedroom. _

_I entered the room and laid down on my bed. I knew she probably didn't want me to do this but I had to do what I need to do. I went through the bond and entered her mind._

_They were all in the bedroom part of the chamber, they meaning Lissa, Dimitri and Adrian. Adrian was not participating at all with their conversation, he was sulking on the bed, staring into space. Dimitri was complaining that they should be in the church by now, he can't stand lateness obviously. And Lissa/I was talking complete gibberish to me. They finally left the chamber and walked to the church. The priest was stand patiently at the alter and gave a smile._

"_Finally, the King and his Queen have arrived!" He gave a low bow and I felt Lissa's mouth spread out into a smile, when he mentioned, his Queen. Blegh to me. The priest carried on with with the preceding when the doors crashed open. "Sorry, I'm late. Short notice and all." Lissa turned around and gave the stranger a hug, I finally realised who it was, Tasha Ozera, how could I not, she had that massive scar from her parents when she killed them, not on purpose she's not a killer, really, it was when her parents turned Strigoi and she killed them before they killed her and her brother, Christian, or who I call Fire Boy, due to his skill of fire. "Christian is at court, he was too 'tired' to join." Or that he couldn't stand the love of his life marring another man even though it wasn't even the real wedding yet. Obviously Tasha was her new Maid of Honour. _

"_No, don't worry, at least you could come. Hathaway's," See now I know how much she hates me, she would never ever say that if she didn't. Damn her and he pretty all set out for her life! "dress would fit you perfectly." No it wouldn't Tasha is all straight while I'm curvy, it will hang all over her, but could that be a good thing?_

_I took myself out of her mind as the rest will be total boredom. Before I fell asleep, someone knocked on the door. I got up and opened the door knowing who was behind it. Christian. He fell into my room, looking extremely sad and drunk. "Lissa's gone. Rose. I can't get her back can I?"_

"_No, Chrissie, you can't." I pulled him up and hurled him up onto the bed. "You will find someone else."_

"_Yeah, like you Rose?" Christian stumbled on to his feet a lunged onto me, which I blocked with my two hands and pushed him back on to the bed. Christian's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell into sleep. Damn, on he went to kiss me and now I have to sleep on the floor! Rose Hathaway should never ever sleep on the floor... well you should try new things every day. So I got some extra sheets and pillows from the storing cupboard outside my room and sorted it out onto the floor. I lay down and let sleep take over me again. _

_**Hope you enjoyed it, give me any ideas or criticisms if you must! I thinking of doing another story that is set after Last Sacrifice as I have just finished it. It was amazing. I want to do it like if Richelle Mead carried on with the series. Tell me if I should go through with it or not! **_

_**Best Maddy xoxo **_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Due to customs, the three days before the wedding, balls took place for 4 hours each night, and everyone in Court was invited, me included as EVERYONE had to go, no exceptions and no banning unless it is from the King himself. Dimitri hasn't banned me and Vasilisa has no right to change it so I'm going._

_With Adrian. But every night you had to go with someone else even if they weren't your partner or boyfriend/girlfriend. So tomorrow, Christian has offered to take me._

_I let my hair down, it went to just above my waist, and curled it lightly. I applied my eye shadow, lip gloss and snapped my lips, before going into the hallway to meet Adrian._

"_Hello, Little Dhampir, you look absolutely gorgeous this evening, as always." Adrian took my hand into his and placed his mouth on my palm._

"_Thank you, my Prince." I gave a sarcastic smile and curtseyed, just because he hated it._

_Adrian pulled me closer, so my face was pressed against his neck; he smelled his usual, clove cigarettes and alcohol. "You've had a drink already? What will I do with you?"_

_He then wrapped his arm around my waist and started leading me to the hall."Yep, how would I be able to keep you in form, if I haven't had my pre-drink?"_

_We entered the hall, and everyone stopped, the Herald sang, "Introducing, Prince Adrian Belikov and his Girlfriend Rosemarie Hathaway."_

_I turned to him, "Girlfriend, really?"_

_Adrian laughed, "Can't I pretend?"_

_I pffted, "Fine, I'll play along." I went on my tiptoes and kissed him just on the end of his mouth._

"_Shall we dance?" Adrian bowed._

"_Of course, my Prince." Adrian sneered while I smirked. We whirled around the dance floor, like no one else was there. Sometimes bumping into someone, but that made us laugh and twirl some more, not even stopping to apologise. Suddenly Adrian dipped me down and gave me the most gorgeous smile my legs nearly crumpled underneath me. He held me there for a few minutes and we just stared into each other's eyes, a bit cheesy but it happened. He slowly drew me up and as I got to my feet, his mouth found mine. And we kissed._

_It got deeper and deeper but stopped when someone grabbed Adrian and pulled him away from me. I was a bit dazed, but I could tell who pulled him away by the voice that spoke, and the word he put in the middle of his sentence._

"_Put her down, brother, you don't know where she's been."_

_Dimitri was standing behind Adrian, hand on shoulder, and staring at me. "Hey bro, what do you want, my girlfriend and I want to dance more." _

"_I want to talk to Rose." Dimitri replied. "Is it OK, if I take her away for a while?"_

"_I don't think Lissa will like that." Adrian stared around the room trying to find the blonde. _

"_She feels unwell." Dimitri stated._

"_Alright, I need a drink anyway." Adrian gave me a peck on the lips and murmured be back soon and left heading for the bar._

"_What do you want?" I asked,_ _c__rossing my arms,__ I didn't mean to be rude but I wanted this conversation to end, and soon._

_Dimitri stared at my breasts so I quickly uncrossed my arms. He looked back up. "I know what you're up to and I don't like it."_

"_What am I doing because I certainly don't?" I questioned._

"_You're using my brother to get back at me. And I don't like my brother being used like that, we have just lost our mum and he's had enough heartbreak."_

_I suddenly got angry. "How could you say that! I love Adrian, yes LOVE him, I'm not using him at all. Get this in your head Dimitri, yes I do have an inkling of a crush on you since that kiss, but I would never ever feel anything more, I could not do that to Lissa or Adrian! I dare you! I know you're the King, but not everybody loves you."_

_I turned and started walking to Adrian, who was talking to a nice looking ginger haired girl, but Dimitri grabbed my arm._

"_Get your hands off me Dimitri." I snapped._

_He suddenly let me go, "Roza, I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry. I'm not as good as my brother with the drink, you know." He gave me a one sided smile and tilted his head, his hair falling into his face. He was beautiful. _Rose stop that, think about Adrian and Lissa_, I thought__. _

"_Well, you are forgiven, sorry for my rudeness." My anger dyed down and I curtsied, as I turned again he called my name._

"_Rose, what I wanted to say was, has anyone asked you for tomorrow?"_

"_Yes, Christian." I said, curious._

"_Well, the next?" I looked down, his hand was holding my hand, but I didn't let go._

"_Um, won't Lissa mind? She doesn't need a reason to hate me more."_

"_Princess Vasilisa won't come to the last ball, as I believe her sickness will get worse. Something is making her Spirit rise and it is powerful." _

"_I'm happy to help." I replied, maybe this will make her like me again. _

"_Sure, follow me." He let go of my hand, and started walking to the door. I looked over at Adrian, he was now closer to the girl, and I knew he would be fine. We entered the hallway and made it into Lissa's room. She was lying in her bed, head propped up on the pillows._

"_Dimitri! Finally!" Lissa squealed, but then she saw me. "What is SHE doing in here? Dimitri take her out, she must have followed you, whore! _

"_Lise, calm down, she has offered to take the darkness away, please let her help you, I don't like seeing you like this and if it carries on there might not be a wedding." Dimitri walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge trying not to jog her._

"_Fine, but if she touches me Dimitri, she will be put in the cell for harassment."_

"_You're overreacting. Rose come over." Dimitri beckoned me over. _

_I walked to her side and tried to get the darkness but it wouldn't happen, nothing came out of her, the black was still all there, I could feel it._

"_Dimitri, I'm trying but nothing is working! I can't seem to get it out of her! Something's wrong!" _

**How do you like it? Sorry if it was late, writers block. Review! Best Maddy xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Previously on The King and I_

"_Dimitri, I'm trying but nothing is working! I can't seem to get it out of her! Something's wrong!"_

…

_I woke up._

_Yesterday had been a weird day._

Flashback:

"You're lying! You're deliberately not doing it. You want me to go insane so Dimitri will turn to you for comfort! I can't believe I was friends with you!"

"Calm down Vasilisa!" Dimitri warned.

I shook my head, tears started forming in my eyes, "Lise, I promise you, I'm trying and the darkness won't go away!" I tried again but this time I felt something, the darkness finally let go of Lissa's body and went into mine.

She had so much, it was unbearable how much she had inside her, it made my eyes darken Dimitri noticed.

"Rose? What's the matter with your eyes?" he stood up from his seat and tried to take my hand away from Lissa's arm.

I went blind. I couldn't see anything due to the darkness, but I heard Lissa's soft snores. Glad to know she's better, when I'm bloody blind due to her darkness.

But then I heard a shout of uncontrollable words and then realised they were coming from my mouth. I felt my body shaking. Then I fell.

…

_This is where I was now, in bed, with a pounding headache. My sight was back, I blinked a few times just to make sure. Yep, it was back, thank goodness._

"_Thank God you're awake."_

_I jumped and turned my neck to see Dimitri facing me._

"_Rose, will dye in battle not by Lissa's darkness." I smiled at him._

_I looked down he was holding my hand, he noticed and let go._

"_The doctor says, you can go to the ball tonight." He coughed. "Um, I need to be going."_

"_Ok." I was already tired. Dimitri slowly closed the door, just as my eyes dropped shut._

…

_Today I was wearing a green teal dress which went to my knees and had a low neckline. A knock on the door interrupted my day dreams looking at myself in the mirror. I opened the door without hesitation; Christian in his crisp suit was waiting outside._

"_I'm here to take you to the ball, no fairy godmother, but I'm just as good." he gave a courageous smile. I knew he was hurting. Lissa felt well enough, without a thank you to me, to go to the ball and he obviously passed her and Dimitri in the corridor._

"_Shall we go?" _

"_Sure." He gave out his arm for me to take which I gladly took and we left my room. We went through different corridors to which Dimitri and Lissa took, this meant we had to go the long way, but I didn't mind. As Christian and I talked about my guardian duties and if I wanted to be his as Lissa had turned me down. _

_The announcer said our names and we entered the crowded ballroom. I noticed Adrian in the corner and waved him over. _

"_Ade, are we still doing the boyfriend and girlfriend pretend thing as I need to know to see if I need to do a mad strop about you talking to other girls." I smiled. _

_Adrian gave a chuckle. "Of course not, remember? You caught me drinking heavily last night so you broke the relationship off. I was crying all night."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that, friend's right?" I said friends right quite loudly so the guests could hear me. We gave each other a warm hug before Adrian walked off to chat up the same girl he had last night. _

_Christian was looking around the hall and spotted Lissa snogging the face of Dimitri, yuck! Christian's head dropped to his chest and he let out a sob._

"_Christian." I softly spoke as I pulled him into an embrace. I buried myself into his shoulder as he did to mine making my bare shoulder wet with his tears. I felt the same way, I don't know why, but I didn't cry. Rose Hathaway didn't cry._

_Christian murmured a thank you and left me to go to the little boy's room to clean up his face._

…

_Christian and I danced and drank, danced and drank the whole night through. The night finally ended with Christian over his head and me slightly tipsy. I'm good with my drink, unlike others, which I'm not going to name. *Cough Cough, Christian and Adrian Cough Cough* _

_We made our way back into the corridors and bumped in to Dimitri. _

"_Rose, may I have a word."_

"_Um, sure. Chrissie do you think you'll be fine to make your way back to your room. Don't want you tripping over your own feet do we?"_

"_I'll be fineio Rosie Posie. Don't worry about me the Chris Master!"_

_I laughed. Dimitri was puzzled. "What's up with him?"_

"_He's Drunk, dumb head." I giggled as I realised I insulted the King._

"_Ow." Rocketed through the halls. "Damn!"_

"_Christian, are you OK?" Christian was on the floor._

"_Just tripped on my damned feet. The Chris Master has gone down." And he vomited on the floor. The smell was sickening in itself. _

"_Christian! Mary get the cleaners!" Dimitri snapped at a passing servant._

_Dimitri then took me to another passageway which I never realised was there before. He pushed me against the wall._

"_I can't do this anymore." He whispered and crushed his lips to mine._

_I tried to pull away but my head was against the wall and his body was well muscled and strong. My heart took control and it made my head go in the background and I followed in with the kiss. He let go, "You go first, and I'll follow shortly behind."_

"_OK." I said dreamily as my feet dreamily took me to my bedroom. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I leant on the door and sighed. This was going to be the betrayal of my lifetime but the best night of my life. I felt the shudder of the door as he knocked._

_I opened it without question as he walked into my life and my bedroom._

**Sorry it has taken awhile but thank you for the reviews, over 100! I'm so happy I can touch the sky! Not really but anyway. All the people who have added this as one of their story alerts/favourites/ or I'm one of your favourite author thank you! You all mean the world to me. Just to let you know I'm now a beta reader so if you want just mail me and ask if you want your story to be read by me and checked by me. I hope to get one chapter up every Sunday so keep watching!**

**Love you all,**

**Maddy xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Sorry it has been a long wait and I want to say thank you to all my great reviewers and i am pleased you have kept with me! Xx_

_Chapter 10_

_Previously in The King and I_

_I opened it without question as he walked into my life and my bedroom._

_..._

_* M Rating *_

_We had got to the bedroom and his shirt was now off, we clung to each other, lips pressed firmly together. I loved him. I really did. I did have a guilty feeling in my chest about Lissa but would she has put me through quenched that feeling. He took my dress off and kissed down by body until he reached my breasts. While his finger twirled around and pinched my right nipple, his mouth and tougue did the same with the left. I arched into his mouth, he growled as he switched._

_ I leant down as much as possible to undo his pants which left his long lean legs bare. The boxers left shortly after. I felt his erection on my thigh as Dimitri went back to my mouth, nibbiling and licking. I put my hand down from his back and manourvered ot to inbetween us to hold his shaft in my hand._

_ "Roza, I need you now!" he moaned into my lips, I was the one in control even though I was at the bottom._

_ "Go on then, show me what you got." I teased, rubbing faster._

_ He moved my hand and quickly thrust into me, we moved togehter in sync, he hit my g-spot everytime. He was an amazing Russian Sex God. _

_ Just after we both came, the door opened and we quickly leapt apart._

_ * M Rating ended *_

"_Rose, I am sorry, for what I have done to you for the past..." the intruder was the one person we didn't want to see at this precise moment. She looked at the scene and her face went hard._

"_What are you DOING!" she screamed at me, she ran at me at full power but when she got about 5 inches from me Dimitri stood in her way and grabbed her with full force._

"_It is nothing Vasilisa. I made her have sex with me not the other way round. And I'm sorry, I'm drunk and I regret this whole thing I promise." My heart dropped from my ribs; I just realised I was in love with him and he says he regrets it. I fell on my bed, tears welling in my eyes. Dimitri and Vasilisa walked out, Vasilisa giving me a smug face before she buried herself into his neck. I lay down, I knew I needed to cry but no tears came out._

_Finally I got up took a cold shower and got into my pjmamas._

_ The Last Ball was halfway through and I could hear the music from my room. I covered my head with my pillow to try and cover the noise. I hated them both, especially Belikov. A messenger came shortly after the happy couple left to say my punishment had finished and I'd have to leave tomorrow sharp. I had already started packing and I was going to leave in a few minutes after saying goodbye to Adrian. I couldn't give Adrian a chance now as he reminded me so much of Dimitri and I wouldn't like the family occasions. _

_I opened the door and walked to the Grand Hall. Adrian was by the bar, as per usual, drinking a martini it looked like. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. _

"_Hey Little Dhampir, what you up too?_

"_Leaving."_

"_What! Why?" Adrian grabbed my arm and shook me._

"_Not so hard Adrian. My punishment has been lifted and I'm off to find a Moroi who I can guard."_

"_Why not me?" he asked, his cockiness back and he returned his arm from my arm._

"_Because. If you die on my watch, I will never be happy again. Good enough for you." I smiled, gave him a peck on the cheek and left without another word._

* * *

_I was sitting in a cafe having a burger when it happened. Nausea hit me like a punch hit me in the stomach. I didn't want to make a show of myself so when I took another bite of the burger I took a look at my surroundings. It looked normal but when I nearly finished my round, I saw him. He had ash blond hair and the pale skin every Strigoi has. I got up and slapped some money on the table and walked past him, his face following my every move. He got up and followed me outside, when I turned around, stake in hand. He was the first one that leapt, bad choice. I hit him with my stake on his arm and he screamed, falling backwards but he gained his balance quickly and went at me again. I was so concentrated on killing him, I didn't see the women Strigoi behind me and fell to the ground, unconscious. _

"_She will pay very well I must say Jacob." Was the last thing I heard. Who was the she?_

_I hope you enjoyed it x Maddy x_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

"_Damn! My head hurts!" I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark dingy room with no windows, obviously a basement. "You bastards! Where the hell am I!" I tried to get up, but something was preventing me, I looked down to see chains that held my wrists, legs and my waist. They knew I was dangerous. _

"_We wouldn't tell you would we? That would ruin the whole … game, shall we say." A voice came from the darkness. I narrowed my eyes to see if anyone was in the room, nope no one here. I looked up and saw what looked like speakers. _

_I laughed._

"_What you laughing at Hathaway!" the voice said again, I knew the voice was familiar, they obviously knew me by calling me Hathaway._

_I laughed again._

"_Tell me what the hell you are laughing at!" the voice shouted now, I was deffo getting on their nerves. So._

_I laughed again but this time added. "Your scared."_

"_What?" It shrieked, so hard that the speaker actually shook, believe me It did._

"_I said your scared, can't you hear? Are the microphones too crap? I'll tell you a good place to find them. UP YOUR ARSE!" I laughed again. _

_The speakers clicked. Ha, she was deffo scared and mucho angry. I looked around again to see if there was any way to get out of this dreadful place. No, she was that clever to know that any object could get me out of this place. _

_You say she? Yeah I know the voice is a she. Why? As boys don't shriek like that. My ears still hurt._

_Suddenly the door opened and slammed against the, presumingly cold, wall. Light poured through the opening, blinding me for only a second. A man walked in, he had ginger messy hair and I gasped. It was Mason! Mason died a year ago it couldn't be him. I've seen him as a ghost. I can't be him. I looked into his eyes. I sighed, my only weakness was Mason, and he wasn't him, his eyes were blue and had red rings around the end. Strigoi. It wasn't the same as last night, this women must have a few for back up. _

"_Got you eh?" The speakers clicked. "Here's Mason, your long lost friend..."_

_Before she said any more, I interrupted. "But there's one problem. That's not Mason." I smiled, the Strigoi a.k.a fake Mason narrowed his eyes._

"_Can I have a drink now?" he snarled._

"_No, Francis." I laughed, a full laugh, Francis, such a 'scary' name. He snarled. "You've done your purpose and it's failed, get out now!" _

_But before he left he smacked me so hard, I was rendered into unconscious. Again._

_**A/N The next few chapters will be short as Rose will have short lapses of conscious a day. Yes Mason is dead in this and she has seen his ghost. In this story the Academy went exactly as it did in the books but Rose had Alberta as her trainer and there was no attack on the Academy. Can you guess who is the Voice? You already have a clue, its a she. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! Lots of Love Maddy x**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke again, to another pounding headache, the side where Francis had hit me was stiff, out of the corner of my eye I saw red. Dried blood.

I wretched, not like me but it smelt really bad, it had got under my nose and dried there as well. I tried moving my hands from the robe that were around my wrists, they weakened ever so slightly.

"Your up then eh?" came the Voice. "Thunder, you may enter."

This Thunder walked in, it was Francis, I tried to laugh but my throat was dry from not drinking. "Thunder? Francis suits you better."

"Shut your mouth up!" He snarled, I looked down he was holding something in his hand, he rolling it around his fingers. "Looking at this are you?" He held it out to show a needle filled with a pink liquid. "This is an injection to give you pain, Rosie. Fire can I give it to her now?"

I sat still on the seat, a smirk on my face but inside I was squirming.

"No, wait a little longer Thunder, I want to ask her something." Thunder stayed where he was but nodded. "Roza." This time I squirmed that was what He called me. "Do you love Dimitri?"

"That's none of your business! And anyway no I don't, he loves Lissa, it would be wrong of me to love him."

"But you had sex with him didn't you? Doesn't that mean you love him? And don't you feel guilty for having sex with him if he was with your best friend?"

"You don't have to love someone to have sex with them and I've always felt guilty, ever since." I dropped my head, for some reason my hormones were everywhere, I had an inkling of why so I was going to use it.

"Thunder, give it to her." the Voice said, Francis stepped forward but before he could get any further.

"I'm Pregnant!" I leant back in my seat waiting for the prick but it never came as I heard:

"Thunder, stop! What was that Rose?" The voice had now softened.

"What does it sound like?" I snapped. "I'm having a baby!"

"Your pregnant? Thunder go out and get a test could you?" There was a pause as Thunder walked out, a scowl on his face, obviously it was night time.

"Rose, I'll make you a deal. If you are pregnant, I'll give you a house to stay in until you have the baby, you give the baby to me to have as my own, then I'll set you free. Remember if you give the baby to me then you can be a guardian again and the baby will be in safe hands. 2nd choice is if you say no to this deal but are pregnant then you stay here with the baby all your life, the baby and you will shortly die as there would be no light and little food and little water. The 3rd if your lying, then you will die in much pain. Your pick."

Francis then entered the room with a test, he unstrapped me, blindfolded me and lead me through the door and some hallways, or something, to the toilet. He gave me the test and pushed me into a cubicle. It was a public toilet. They were obviously set in a public place.

I peed on the stick.

Francis then lead me back to the room and sat me down.

"Well then, is she pregnant?"

"Don't know we have to wait 5 minutes."

"Have you made up the choices yet?" The voice asked.

"Lets wait to see if I'm pregnant or not, shall we?"

"Yes that would be best."

5 minutes passed slowly, "What is it Francis?" screeched Fire Woman.

"It's Thunder." He roared, teeth bared but then he realised what he had to do and looked down. "She's pregnant Fire."

A giggle ran through the intercom, now I needed to make a choice, die with the baby or give the baby to the psychotic woman and be free.

**Hope you liked it, timing might be wrong, I haven't had children yet so I'm sorry. What should she choose? And who is Fire? **

**Love you lots, Maddy xx. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, guys I hope you like this chapter, I got very helpful reviews that the two havent had it on, so I checked and they were right! So if you look on Chapter 10, I have edited it and gave you a small lemon. I'm not good with them so I'm sorry. But the rest of the chapter is the same. Lissa catches them etc etc. **

Chapter 13

"Well then? What do you choose?" Fire asked impatiently.

I had thought about it for a while and finally I had chosen. I could find a way to go around this deal of hers, I hadn't thought of one yet but I will.

"I have chosen. Deal number one please, the baby will go to you." I looked down at my stomach where presumably the baby will be, wondering what it's life will be like with Fire. It could be a good idea, Fire seems to want this baby as her own, doesn't that mean she would look after it with good care and if I had the baby and kept it, I would never be a guardian again, my dreams all gone.

"Great, great!" squealed Fire, I could imagine a woman clapping and jumping on the spot. "Thunder, bring her to the safe house and also call Dr. Montez please."

It had been 5 months since I moved to the "safe house". My stomach had grown to a considerable size since I was having twins. A big shock, Fire was pleased. I never saw her the only person or undead I saw was Francis and this human called Elya, they brought me all the things I needed, food, toiletries you name it.

The "safe house" was considerably big penthouse in New York. It looked over Times Square, with windows that reached from ceiling to floor, tinted of course. A large open kitchen and living area gave way to 4 doors. A master bedroom with en suite, a second room, a bathroom and a closet. The décor was all modern and in dark brown colours. This would be my dream place.

I walked over to the kitchen, opened the fridge, got out my leftover lasagne from yesterday and started eating it at the round table that separated the living from the kitchen. Fire has made me eat only healthy food, no fast food or doughnuts and she has given me vitamins to have twice a day. Seriously I was dieing here.

As I ate, my hand rubbed my swollen stomach, if I pressed gently I could feel just the edge of a baby's head. I hummed feeling the vibration through my whole body. I wanted the babies to be a surprise, sex I mean. Fire didn't want too but I persuaded her by saying I could change this deal in a millisecond.

There was a phone, a pay phone, somehow she had set it up before I got here. I had no money so I couldn't call anyone but I was allowed a pound a month to call my parents, the call was tracked and listened over by Fire. If I made a step wrong, Francis would kill me on the spot, babies or no babies.

I also had a TV, my favourite channel was the news. Dimitri had postponed the wedding due to my disappearance, a search was going on for a servant called Rosemarie Hathaway, Fire had changed my name to Stella Brian, hate it beyond belief. Lissa had apparently forgiven me and wanted me home. Hopefully my best friend was back. I wanted to call her really badly. Also she was 5 months pregnant too, she was having a girl which they would call Alixzandra Vasilisa Belikov. Sasha is Alixzandra's name in Russian, there were other names from Russia like Lesya and Shura but they preferred Sasha.

I looked at my twins, Fire had also allowed me to name one and she the other, I wondered what their father would have called them if we were together. I had a few names but none really excited me. I would know which one would be good for them when they were born. Mother's instinct I suppose.

I led my tired body to my bedroom, still with my clothes on, I laid on by bed until my eyes closed. I had a dreamless sleep. For once.

**For you my lovely readers, I will give you the pleasure to give me some baby names and if possible their russian version, if not I will try myself :) Then I will choose which ones I would like, of course at the end I will say who the names belong too! **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Richelle Mead, except for plot which is mine, also read her succubus stories they are amazing! Not for younger readers though x **

**Maddy x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait! Holiday and my GCSE results got the better of me :) Its going to be short, I prefer short chappies to long ones :) **

Chapter 14

It was my due date and I was scared. I was never scared. Never. I had twinges through the night but nothing more, Francis met me in regular spaces of the night in tow with a human doctor and 2 humans, obviously the people who will take my children away from me.

You can have more. You can have more.

These words ran through my head but they were useless, these two would be special, they were Dimitri's and my first. A pain hit me hard on my lower abdomen and I crumpled, water leaking out of my pants. It was the worst pain I had ever felt and I screamed. My apartment door burst open, the doctor was first, the two humans followed, it was daytime, Francis was in his dark hole where he belonged.

The Doctor was giving me instructions and how far I was dilated but I wasn't listening the pain was too excruciating. Put then I heard a shout to push but I didn't want to, if they were out they would be given to her, if they just stayed in until I knew how to get out of this place they would be safe. They were both stubborn, guess who they got that trait from. The doctor was getting angry , the humans were restless and my body couldn't hold them any longer.

I pushed.

And pushed.

Then a cry filled the room, one of the humans quickly took it from the doctors outstretched hands. I had to push again.

I pushed.

And then another cry hit the echoing walls, the other human took my youngest baby in her arms and walked away to the bathroom, probably to wash them off my blood. The doctor cleaned himself off, completely ignoring me he picked up his phone and called someone.

Fire.

"You've got a son and a daughter." he said in a brisk tone.

"They're my son and daughter arsehole!" I exclaimed, picking myself slowly up the wall I was previously leaning on. He looked at me briefly before turning back to the phone.

"Yes that was the surrogate." I was speechless, how dare he call me the surrogate! They had my genes not hers! "OK I will ask her." Putting a hand over the receiver he fully turned to me. "She has named her son Flynn Luka, what do you intend to call the daughter?"

"Sorrel Lys Hathaway." I said with confidence. "Can I see my babies now?" I started walking over to him but he stepped back further to the door.

"No, they are my bosses children, she does not want you to see them. Ma'am? She has named the girl Sorrel Lys, is that OK? Yes sure, I'll tell her that." He closed the phone. "You are free now, she wants the apartment cleaned and rid of you by next week. Where ever you go, she will be watching your every step so don't tell anyone especially not the father of the twins. Understand?"

"I understand."

He didn't know that I wouldn't follow her instructions, the first person I'll tell will be Dimitri then to rescue my kids. I saw him go and my beautiful babies depart with him. I sank back into the dirty mess where I delivered my precious children. I cried a river that night.

**Hope you liked it! I'm sorry if I didn't reach your expectations but I am a crap writer! ;) xx **

**Maddy x **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Please may I have your passport Ma'am." Came the gruff voice of the Guard that was on patrol. I gave it to him. "Hathaway? Rose! We've been looking for you for months! You still have a few weeks of service, you couldn't just leave the King like that, it was disrespectful and against your parole, I'll have to arrest you Hathaway."

I was so weak I couldn't argue, I gave my arms willingly and at that moment I lost my balance and tumbled to the floor, hitting my head in the process.

I woke up to screams. Baby screams and in my daze I still thought I was in that apartment and that Strigoi didn't take Sorrel or Flynn. I called out to them to say I was alright and Mommy was here.

"Rose! You're awake!" Came a familiar voice from my past, Lissa. I small body enveloped mine; even though she was light, my body couldn't take it. As fast as she was on me, she was off, "God, did I hurt you?"

"Yep. I'm so weak Lis, the bitch kept me locked up for 9 months with minimal water or food."

"What? You were taken? We all thought you ran away."

"No. I was kidnapped by Strigoi and kept locked up. Lissa! My children are they here. Please tell me that cry was theirs!"

"I need to tell Dimitri, did they treat you alright?" There was a pause. "What did you say? Kids? No you came alone; the cry was my daughter's."

"She took them! Fire took them. I was pregnant with twins when they took me, she kept them. You've got to find them Lissa." I exclaimed, fresh tears came from my eyes. "I need to find them."

As I tried to get up Lissa pushed me down. "No, Rose you need to rest. I'll tell Dimitri and we will find them." Lissa ran out the room. The baby was still crying, against Lissa's wishes I got up but not to find my babies but to see the baby that was here. Shuffling my feet I managed to reach the nursery which was right next to mine. The door was ajar and I pushed it open to fully enter the room.

The room was gorgeous, pink and gold shone around the room. A beautiful cradle was by the wall underneath a picture of Vasilisa and Dimitri. God I hadn't seen his beautiful face in ages. I walked closer to the crib which had pink drapes hanging over the bed. A small pink body lay squirming in its blankets, its small mouth wailing out to be held. Gently I picked up the babe and bought it to my face and smelt the delicate odour that came from her. Alixzandra. She suddenly stopped crying and slowly opened her eyes to show two beautiful brown irises. She hiccupped. Then hiccupped again. My body started shaking, realising I was laughing I stopped; I shouldn't be laughing not with my children taken by that psycho bitch.

"Rose? Rose! Where are you?" Lissa was back again and she soon realised I was in the nursery. "Oh, there you are, you really shouldn't be up."

"Rose. Are you alright?" Came the deep voice of the man I love. I turned round and placed Alix in Lissa's arms. If I didn't I would have crushed her as for the second time that day I sunk to the floor, but not with weakness but with my tears. He rushed over to me and carried me back to my bed. "We will find them Rose." He said out loud before he whispered: "Are they mine?"

My tears over took me, so I just nodded. He quickly left the room after that, Lissa following him. I was so tired I fell asleep.

My bed heaved under someone else's weight, "Dimitri?"

"No, it's me, Rosie, Christian."

"Don't call me Rosie, Christie." I sneered.

"Calm down Rose, I'm only joking." His hand covered my forehead and his thumb gently stroked the bridge of my nose. "I've got some good news about my family Rose."

"What is it?" I mumbled.

"I'm an Uncle." He said proudly.

"I really don't want to hear this Christian."

"Don't you? I'll tell you anyway. My sister has had twins but by a surrogate as Tasha can't have her own children." I sat up suddenly, this was sounding remarkably like my situation but the other way round. "So you are interested then?"

"Just hurry up Christian, what did she have?"

"The surrogate had twins! A boy and a girl: Flynn and Sorrel."

The next thing I knew was that Christian was covered in my last meal and I was screaming.


End file.
